


Understanding

by lionofwrath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them enjoy hatesex, but they do it anyway. Until they don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this anonymous prompt from kyluxsoftkinks on tumblr.  
> Nothing would make me happier than a thing where they both want slow and affectionate sex, but believe the other would never, so they stick to hatefucking until one day one of the just can't take it anymore and risks asking. They go on to have the most disgustingly tender sex ever had.

Hux lies where he is after Ren leaves, too tired and sore to attempt to move so soon after their latest round of fucking. Eventually disgust gets the better of his desire to just fall asleep and he shifts, hissing at the many spikes of pain where Ren has left deep bruises. The knight has been getting more aggressive lately but Hux is still horrified when he sees traces of blood in the semen on his thighs. In the heat of the moment he hadn’t realised that Ren had hurt him that badly, but he can feel it now, along with all the other aching muscles that start to protest as he tries to sit up. He gives up with a whimper of pain that he only allows because he’s alone and curls up a little into his blankets.

This thing he has with Ren, he doesn’t know what to call it, even to himself, but when it had first started it had been easier. They hate each other so of course they fuck as violently as they argue, fighting for dominance and barely caring about the other’s pleasure. Except that as Hux has come to know Ren better he’s realised to his surprise that maybe he doesn’t actually hate Ren that much, that what he wants between them isn’t anger and violence. Nothing to be done about it though, he can see it in Ren’s eyes when he pins Hux down and fucks him, the rage that fuels the knight and the way he’s simply using Hux’s body as an outlet for his carnal needs. He’s an object to Ren, and the more Hux wants to be something else, hopes that Ren might feel anything affectionate for him, the less likely it seems to be. Sighing heavily, Hux tries to will himself into sleep and forget about Ren for at least a night.

 

Thankfully, Ren leaves him to recover for a few days, taking his frustrations out on the Finalizer instead of Hux. As much as the knight’s destruction irritates him it’s a relief that he isn’t the one bearing the brunt of all that rage.

His respite ends all too soon though and then Ren is in his personal space again, shoving him against one of the walls in his quarters to grope him roughly, fingers pressing into healing bruises.

Hux’s head falls back to smack against the wall and he closes his eyes against the sudden, unexpected tears. ‘I can’t do this anymore, Ren.’ The words slip out of his mouth before he can bite them back, his voice soft and exhausted.

‘Can’t do what?’ Ren snarls at him, tearing at his uniform in an effort to get it off.

‘This!’ Hux yells, bringing his fists down on Ren’s shoulders to drive him backwards. To his shock it actually succeeds in forcing Ren to move away, and Hux slumps against the wall, blinking rapidly to clear his tear-blurred vision. ‘I can’t, Ren.’ He repeats, watching the knight warily in case he makes an aggressive move.

Ren tilts his head in curiosity, studying Hux just as carefully. ‘What do you want?’

Images flood Hux’s mind, as if the question has broken down a door inside his head and he can’t keep from thinking, from showing Ren the truth. He flinches, half-turning from the knight as if he can deny everything, that he wants to be held, treated gently, that he wants Ren to make love to him. ‘Get out of my head.’ Hux hisses, trembling in shame and rage that he’s let Ren see how weak he is.

‘You really want that?’ Ren asks, he sounds hopeful and shy when he adds. ‘I want that too. I thought you liked it the other way.’

‘Oh.’ Hux stares at him then shakes his head, laughing brokenly. ‘Not really, no.’

The knight reaches out, stroking his thumb across Hux’s cheek, fingers curling around his neck to tug him into a kiss. It’s nothing like their previous ones of teeth and blood, this is Ren licking into his mouth with such unexpected skill that Hux is moaning breathlessly into him.

Abruptly he’s sliding upwards, Ren’s hands under his thighs as he effortlessly picks Hux up, and he grabs for the knight’s shoulders in panic as they move away from the wall. ‘I won’t let you fall.’ Ren tells him earnestly and Hux is actually, foolishly, reassured as he gazes into Ren’s eyes.

He’s placed gently on his bed, Ren standing over him to remove some of his own clothing. There’s bruises on him too, Hux inflicts as much as he takes and while he used to feel some pride in surveying the damage he’s done, it’s replaced by a sense of shame. To distract himself, he fumbles off his uniform, glad he removed his boots before Ren showed up. The knight flushes as he glances at Hux, his eyes obviously travelling over the marks he’s put on the redhead but he offers no apology and neither does Hux.

Ren climbs on the bed to kneel over him, looking to one side as his hand finds Hux’s, winding their fingers together. His other hand ghosts lightly over bruised skin, his mouth following to provide pleasure that’s so welcomingly different from their earlier encounters. Hux arches against him, tangling his free hand in Ren’s hair as the knight licks down his body, nuzzling into his right hip.

‘Kylo.’ He whispers, because it seems so right to use that name, to show as much affection as he’s being given. The next words are even more difficult to say, he feels like he’s offering up something more precious than his body. ‘Make love to me.’ Kylo’s smile is radiant, his acceptance of everything that Hux is willing to surrender to him obvious in his eyes.

There’s nothing but pleasure as Kylo works him open, his fingers deft and quick as if he can sense how impatient Hux is to have Kylo inside him. He doesn’t try to stifle his moans when Kylo rocks into him, wrapping his legs around the knight’s waist to draw him in deeper. Kylo’s hands grasp his own, pressing them into the bed and interlacing their fingers, the extra contact somehow wonderfully unbearable. ‘Look at me.’

Hux obeys and then he stops thinking, all he can feel is Kylo: his sweat-slicked skin, his mouth on Hux’s, his pretty eyes watching Hux with such tenderness… His trembling body clenches around Kylo as he comes, murmuring nonsense against Kylo’s lips, lost in Kylo’s eyes as he follows Hux over the edge.

They lie together after, stroking each other’s bare skin reverently, as if they’ve never been naked before tonight. Hux is pulled tight against Kylo’s chest, hands smoothing down his shoulders and spine. ‘Is that what you wanted?’ Kylo sounds so unsure that Hux can’t help laughing quietly.

He kisses the side of Kylo’s mouth that he can reach without moving his head, too tired and sated to think of an intelligent response. ‘Yeah. That’s what I wanted. You’re what I want.’ It’s all he can manage but Kylo smiles at him until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
